Liquid cooled engines become problematic in cold climates. The cold weather can cause the oil and coolant to become more viscous. The more viscous fluids can provide less lubrication as well as making it more difficult for the engine to start. In this cold weather the batteries are also much less effective. In extreme climates this can even result in the inability of the vehicle to start.
Systems have been developed that utilize electricity to heat the vehicle fluids or the entire engine to make starting them in cold weather easier. One solution is just to keep the engine running at all times. This is not cost effective, especially for a fleet of vehicles. Electric engine heating systems require installation of the system on the vehicle and then connecting the system to an electrical source, such as a regular a/c outlet at a home or shop. These systems are typically unworkable in some operations where the vehicles are kept in remote locations. This can happen in a number of situations including farming, ranching, construction and other operations where more than one vehicle is being used. In the situations where the vehicles are in remote locations, the electrical heating solution is not available due to the distance from the nearest outlet.